


The Armor

by suckmymika



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Multi, a little nalu, mostly jerza, my first smut ever (its old!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckmymika/pseuds/suckmymika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erza tries out her new armor’s on Jellal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Armor

**Author's Note:**

> I got this off my tumblr, This was my first time writing smut so forgive me >u

At Fairy Tail, there sat a red haired woman that was dressed in armor. She was sitting at the bar eating cheesecake when Mira said, 

“Erza I heard you got a new armor on your last mission.” The white haired woman says as she cleaning a glass behind the bar. 

Erza replied back, “I did, there was a wedding shop close and a lingerie shop.” She says whispering the last part looking around the guild. 

Mira replied back surprised, “A lingerie shop, hm? What did you buy? Ooh who did you buy it for?” The white haired woman asked curiously. 

Erza replied back, “I-I didn’t buy it for anyone specific.” The red haired woman says blushing and looking down at her half eaten cheesecake. 

Mira leaned over the bar a little and said, “Are you sure about that, Erza?” Mira said implying something and Erza knew exactly what Mira meant.

“Mira, I-it’s not for that I swear.” Erza says still  blushing madly still. 

Mira replied, “Erza stop denying your feelings for Jellal, they’re totally obvious.” Mira said and then she continued oh god she continued, Erza groaned. “You’re obviously buying that sexy lingerie to seduce Jellal when he gets back.” Mira said finally finishing her little rant. 

“M-Mira!” Erza couldn’t even finish her cheesecake because she was so embarrassed. 

Erza was glad they were speaking about this at the bar alone, but she spoke too soon because Lucy came up to the bar and asked, “Erza, you’ve barely eaten your cheesecake that’s unusual, is it because of what Mira is discussing?” The blonde said curiously. 

Erza looked shocked, “Lucy?! How much have you heard!?” Erza asked nervously. “I heard about 50% of it, and I agree with Mira.” Lucy says. 

“I’m done talking about this, and I’m taking my cheesecake with me!” Erza says getting up quickly and leaving out the door with a plate full of half eaten cheesecake.  

Erza was walking down the street back to Fairy Hills eating her cheesecake on the go when she heard a familiar voice. 

“Erza is that you?” The voice called. Erza turned around to the voice that called her and there he was a man with blue hair and onyx eyes. 

When Erza turned around the amount of surprise on her face worried the man. “E-Erza are you alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” He says.

“J-Jellal what are you doing back so early?!” Erza says concerned. “Well it was an easier mission than I expected it to be, so I came home early. I was about to go check in with Fairy Tail.” Jellal says. 

“D-Don’t go there yet!” Erza says embarrassed. “Why what’s wrong?” Jellal asks concerned. “It's n-nothing.” Erza says looking down with her cheeks burning. 

Jellal puts his hands on her shoulders and says, “It’s obviously something Erza, please do tell me.” Jellal says looking Erza straight in the face with serious eyes. 

Erza looks up at Jellal and sees that not joking around and decides to tell him. “We were just talking about my new armor that I got.” Erza says calmly leaving out the important details. “And why can’t I go to the guild because of that?” Jellal asks. 

“Because I want to show you first before you hear from them!” Erza immediately regrets her words and curses herself in her head. No no why did I say  that? I don’t want to show him those! “Erza!” Jellal yells her name. “Huh?”  Erza looks up at Jellal. “I was calling your name.” “Oh.” “Do you want to go the forest and you can display your new armors in maybe a match?” Jellal says. 

“Oh yes, that would be fine.” Erza says unsure of her decision. At the forest, Jellal finds an ideal place for match. “We shall settle the battle of your new armors here.” Jellal points at the patch of the forest. “Y-Yeah.” Erza says. 

“All right I’ll let you transform in your new armor before I start.” Jellal says waiting for Erza. “Requip: Cat Goddess!” Erza says as she requips into her brand new cat lingerie armor. “T-That’s your new armor?” Jellal says shocked. “I-it’s one of them.” Erza says embarrassed.

“So are you ready to fight?” Erza asks looking Jellal’s still shocked face. “O-oh yeah.” Jellal says forgetting that they’re sparring in the forest, all he can focus on is Erza. 

Erza takes the first attack and shoots mice with little tiny swords kind of like her heaven’s wheel armor, but it’s a more revealing sexier cat version. 

Erza is so concentrated on the sparring match she completely forgets about what armor she’s using and goes into full battle mode and attacks Jellal, not noticing he isn’t attacking back. “Jellal, this is a sparring match why aren’t you fighting back?” Erza asks.

Instead of answering her, Jellal walks over to where Erza is standing and grabs her chin with his one hand and kisses her. After Jellal steps away, Erza is again conscious about her appearance and starts blushing as many shades as her hair. “J-Jellal? What are doing?” Erza asks surprised at his actions. “It’s just that armor, I don’t know what it’s doing to me.” Jellal answers back honestly.

Erza turns her back to him. “Jellal..” Erza says. “What?” “I accept your feelings.” Erza says. “Hm?” Jellal says and as he says that Erza turns around and comes toward him and kisses him back. 

The kiss starts taking an intense twist and Jellal licks Erza’s lips asking for entrance. Erza denies and instead licks Jellal’s lips asking to be the dominant one in this kiss. But Jellal won’t let that happen, he tickles Erza’s sides and she laughs and he takes that moment to slip his tongue inside her mouth. 

Erza realizes she’s been played and bites Jellal’s lip. “Ow!” “That’s what you get for trying to be the dominant one when it’s obvious it’s me.” Erza says crossing her arm and turning her head away from him. “I’ll clearly show you I’m the dominant one, Erza.” Jellal says tackling Erza to the ground. “Kya!” Erza reacts as she pinned to the ground by Jellal.

Erza grabs his collar and pulls him down for a kiss. Jellal pulls away, “n-not now, Erza.  I-I’m busy."Jellal says as he trails kisses down her from her neck, leaving little marks on the side of her neck. His kisses reach her breasts, and Jellal pays attention to one at a time. 

He slowly kisses around the nipple, trying to make them hard. He finally transfers his mouth down on to her breast and starts licking around in circles and after awhile he starts sucking. He also decides to leave marks there. 

Erza expresses a moan at Jellal’s actions. Jellal tugs down the bra holding her breasts and and Erza feels the cold air hit her breasts. Erza suppresses a moan and Erza decides she wants to play her role. She catches Jellal off guard and decides to switch their positions on the grass.

Erza straddles Jellal’s hips and looks at him with her eyes burning full of passion. Jellal looks surprised at her actions but then again he thought he wouldn’t be able to keep up the dominant act, he was actually really turned on this whole time. 

He doesn’t know how he survived this long. "Are you ready to submit to me yet, Jellal?” Erza asks with a hidden bit of lust ringing in her voice. Jellal doesn’t know how to reply but blushes madly. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Erza says starting to lean down and place kisses down his chest and she stops at his pants. 

“I think its only fair that you don’t wear pants, since I’m braless right now.” Erza says teasing Jellal by leaning down and unzipping his pants with her mouth and slowly taking his pants off. Jellal wishes he had his nerve back so they could switch positions and he could go back to pleasuring the red haired women.

Jellal is drive out of his thoughts by Erza palming him through his boxers. Jellal groans at the sudden motion by Erza’s hands. Erza repositioned herself to where she is sitting right on top of Jellal’s erection. Erza started moving her hips back and forth, both moaned in pleasure at the same time. Erza’s eyes met Jellal’s and they both full of lust and love. 

Erza moved herself off, so she could take Jellal’s boxers off. Jellal’s member reacted quickly to the cold air and got a little harder. Erza reached down and started to stroke it. Jellal groaned in pleasure at the feeling of Erza’s delicate hands moving up and down his member. 

As the time goes by, Erza’s speed got a lot quicker till Jellal was practically thrusting it through her hands in immense speed. Erza felt a warm substance in her hand and looked down at Jellal. Both her hand and his stomach was covered in his cum.

Erza decided to lean down and lick the cum off her hand and the trail leading up his stomach, Jellal looked at her surprised a little by her actions. Jellal flipped their positions and decided to take control by pinning Erza’s legs, and he trailed kisses down her abdomen till he reached her peak. Jellal decided to lick her clit first to tease her like she did to him earlier. 

Erza tried to suppress a moan. Jellal started to lap her at her juices, and as he did it faster and faster. Jellal had Erza panting with extreme pleasure, Erza raised her hips to meet his mouth more close and it just made the pleasure a lot more pleasurable. “I didn’t know I made you so wet, Erza.” Jellal said teasingly in the middle of licking her juices. 

“S-Shut Up!” Erza yelled blushing while panting at the same time. Once Jellal started to enter fingers into her, that’s when Erza started to lose it. By time Jellal entered the second finger, Erza was gone on cloud 9 in absolute pleasure. 

She saw a fuzzy white light filled with pleasure as she rides out her orgasm. Jellal keeps thrusting his fingers in and out of her soaking pussy determining if she's ready or not. “E-Erza, are you ready?” Jellal asks blushing. “I-I am but I want to try something.” Erza tries to ask seriously despite her blush. 

Erza flips their position and straddles Jellal’s hips again but this time is different because Erza grabs Jellal’s member and slightly strokes it before, she lowers herself down on it. Both of them groan in pleasure as Jellal slowly enters Erza. Once Erza sits there for a little bit adjusting to this size, she starts riding him faster and harder. 

Jellal can see Erza is getting tired of riding him and decides to help her by thrusting his hips upwards and entering her deeper and deeper each time. Jellal finds Erza soft spot and starts thrusting harder and deeper against it. After Jellal’s actions Erza is panting hard again getting close to her 2nd orgasm today. Jellal keeps thrusting upwards faster and harder till he can feel it build up down there. 

“E-Erza I want us to cum together.” Jellal says blushing. “I don’t think I can hold out much longer, Jellal.” The red haired women says. After a final hard thrust into her soft spot, Erza’s orgrasm hits her at full speed, Erza’s orgasm causes her walls to close and tighten around Jellal’s cock, which puts him over the edge and he cums inside her. After both of them ride out their orgasm, there are just sounds of panting heard. 

Erza leans down and kisses Jellal trying to sneak her tongue inside his mouth, but Jellal has the advantage because he’s still inside her. Jellal thrusts upwards into Erza and she moans in pleasure and Jellal slips his tongue inside her mouth. After their little makeout session, Jellal pulls Erza off his cock and lays her down next to him, he looks her in the eyes and smiles as he caresses her cheek with his big warm hand. 

Erza smiles and puts her hand over his on her cheek. “I think we should change back into our clothes and go check in with the guild.” Jellal says looking for his boxers. Erza is swirling them around her finger, Jellal grabs them and puts them back on. 

Erza stands up and requips into her usual Heart Kreuz Armor and looks over at Jellal smiling watching him trying to find his articles of clothing and put them back on.  

Back at the guild, the door opens to reveal a red haired woman with a blue haired man walking in together going straight towards the bar to check in with Mira. “Well it's fancy seeing you guys coming in together.” Mira says suggestively. Both of them blush and look away at the fact of what they’ve been doing this entire time.  

"Did something happen between you two I should know about?“ Mira asks curiously. "No..” Erza says sitting down in one of the stools. “I completed everything the client asked for, and I would have to say it was pretty easy actually.” Jellal says trying hard to forget about the current subject. 

Natsu approaches the couple and starts circling them sniffing them. “Hmm.” Natsu says trying to figure out something. “Natsu, why are you sniffing me?” Erza says with that scary face and deep toned voice.

“N-nothing Erza, I just thought I smelled sex on you guys.” Natsu says walking away quickly before Erza whacks him one. Both Erza and Jellal freeze at Natsu’s statement and run out of the guild hall to go home and shower a million times. 

“Where did Erza and Jellal go?” Mira says coming back to the front of the bar. “I don’t know, Natsu approached them and said something and they ran off out the door.” Lucy says sipping her drink. “They totally did it.” Mira says in her head grinning, while cleaning a cup.  

Both of Erza’s and Jellal’s thoughts on the way home were, “I knew it wasn’t the right time to go back to the guild!”

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I got this off my tumblr, This was my first time writing smut so forgive me >u


End file.
